Thanksgiving Feast
by Starsinger
Summary: Set during Damned everyone gathers for the feast.


Thanksgiving Feast

by Starsinger

Set during "Damned" the students, their families, faculty and their families, and X-Men old and new come to the mansion to celebrate. No, still don't own them.

Scott surveyed the damage in the kitchen, he'd considered having the feast catered, but Derek professed to some skill cooking and he'd had a bunch of volunteers. The kitchen was best described as controlled chaos as everyone went about their cooking chores with a good deal of enthusiasm. Where did a Shaw learn how to cook? Scott thought, shaking his head in amazement.

Scott exited the kitchen and discovered that Kitty had managed to hide her considerable bulk behind a plant. One would never have guessed she was six months pregnant with twins from the shoulders up. She was engaged in an animated conversation with Rachael. Peter hovered nearby, always the doting fiancée and father-to-be.

More families arrived, most notably was the arrival of Sebastian Shaw and his cousins, Derek's parents, Lydia and Mark. When people had protested the man's inclusion to the feast, Scott had simply pointed out that he was family and could not be excluded. Politics was a subject to be avoided.

Soon, Scott felt someone tap him on the shoulder, as he turned around he saw Kurt, the Fantastic Four, and many others standing behind him, ogling every female in the vicinity. "All right," Kurt started, "Who is it, and when did Kitty and Peter become so chummy again?"

Scott stared at them for a couple of seconds before he noticed Kitty leaving the shelter of the plant and heading for a chair, "Well, they became 'chummy' right before that happened," Scott replied, pointing her out.

"Huh," Kurt commented. "Next thing you'll tell me is that the rumors are true. She's the new White Queen."

"I still wish that was just a rumor," Scott muttered.

Kurt gave him a startled look as Logan approached greeting Kurt with a smile. The two wandered off to another corner as Susan wandered over to Kitty. Soon, an even more pregnant Meggan Braddock joined her on the sofa. Thanksgiving was not a British celebration, but as Brian put it, any reason to have a party! The entire room seemed to revolve around these two.

"So, where's my cousin?" a voice asked behind him.

Scott turned to find Sebastian Shaw behind him, "He volunteered to make Thanksgiving Dinner," he replied. "Where did he learn how to cook."

"He's considered the odd one out in our family which is why he volunteered to come here. He spent a lot of time among the kitchen staff. He made a homemade pumpkin pie one night that made me think his mutation was excellent cooking."

Scott laughed along with Shaw's chuckle before the man excused himself to talk with Peter. Reed soon replaced him, "So, when were you planning and telling us the X-Men were expecting?"

Scott looked at him, "How did you miss the messages?"

"Been busy," Reed replied. That was an understatement. "Is it true you considered shipping her off to England to keep her safe?"

Scott let out a short bark of laughter, "Still considering it, of course we'd have to catch her first. Her power may not be spectacular, but it makes it darn hard to catch her."

Soon, the dinner bell sounded and everyone started moving toward the dining room. Many willing hands reached for Kitty and Meggan as they managed to get to their feet and headed in the direction of the food. Peter sighed with envy as Peter wound his arm around Kitty's shoulders and they leaned into each other whispering.

The turkey was huge, it would have to be considering the amount of people in dining room. Scott stood at the head table, his team and teachers around him, "Today we have many reasons to give thanks. Our lives, our families lives, and our health among them. I'm also grateful that, in spite of everything, all the deaths, disappearances, and aliens, the future is always there. So, everyone here, Happy Thanksgiving."

Glasses lifted in response to the toast and everyone dug in. Good food, good company coupled with a happy day were all that could be asked for.

Okay, I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving, and we're supposed to have bad weather Thursday, so I don't know when I'll be back. So, Happy Thanksgiving, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
